No tienes remedio
by Devil-Alm-Uchiha
Summary: Mi primer fic de House, espero ver k tal sale. Pero no me pregunteis de k va pk no lo se XD.
1. 1Lunes Apendicitis

Era un día soleado, unos 25 grados y había una brisa refrescante, era un día maravilloso para pasear o hacer cualquier otra cosa, era un día maravilloso menos en un departamento de diagnostico del hospital universitario de Princetown. Era un día brutalmente aburrido, no había ningún caso lo suficiente raro e interesante para el doctor de fama mundial Gregory House. House estaba con sus cascos puestos, tirado en el suelo y al lado un vaso de whisky con hielo, Chase y Foreman habían cogido las consolas de House sin su permiso, ambos parecían muy concentrados en el juego y Cameron...cameron miraba a House desde el despacho de al lado disimulando que leía un libro. Cameron se sobresalto al ver a Cuddy entrar en el despacho de House y empezó a gritar, House parecía no oírla porque seguía con los ojos cerrados escuchado la música, por lo que Cuddy se puso rojo y avanzo hacia él, y le piso la pierna mala, Cameron trago saliva ante esto, House abrió los ojos y se llevo las manos hacia su pierna.

-¿Quien es tan gilipollas para...? - House miro a Cuddy.- Sabia que eras idiota, pero no tanto ¡- Le dijo molesto, muy molesto.

-¡¿Que se supone que haces, te pago para que cures pacientes no para que estés tirado en el suelo¡- Chillo furiosa.

-Eh..eh...que soy cojo no sordo, además no hay nada interesante por abajo.- Cuddy le dio una leve patadita.

-Levántate House y ve a consulta.- House la miro como si estuviese loca.

-¿Que? Sabes es una oferta muy tentadora pero...

-Pero?-Esperando ya una estupidez por parte de House.

-Pero estoy enfermito ¿sabes? Mi jefa y mis niños dicen que estoy loco.- House miro hacia los lados y susurro.- ¿No querrás que se lo contagie a los pacientes, verdad?- Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-O haces consulta o te despido.-House le miro burlonamente.

-Unos de mis niños puede hacerlo, cariño, si lo de venir a mi despacho es para verme solo tienes que llamarme.- Cameron sonrió, pero a Cuddy no le pareció hacer ninguna gracia.

-Baja ¡AHORA¡- Grito muy enfadada y esa fue la señal para que House se levantase y bajase. House y Cuddy entraron en el ascensor que para fortuna de el doctor estaba vació.- ¿sabes? He vuelto a contratar a Stacy.

-¿De verdad?.-Pregunto confundido aunque no lo demostró.- Ya sabía yo que entre vosotras había algo más que amistad, ¿Llegasteis a la cama?.- Cuddy le dio un leve empujón.

-No seas idiota. La he contratado porque desde que ella se fue hemos perdido mas demandas. Y el dinero no le sobra al hospital, si al menos dejases de ser tan problemático...

-Si dejase de serlo no seguiría siendo el gran doctor que soy.

-Ya.-Se produjo un silencio incomodo, solo para Cuddy, que al poco tiempo fue roto por el timbre del ascensor que indicaba la llegada a la planta baja.

-¿Acepto por ella misma o la obligaste?

-Ambas cosas.-Dicho esto se dirigió hacia su despacho.

-Mmm, esto no huele nada bien.- Dijo House.- Bueno es hora de mi hoby favorito.- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la consulta número uno.- El numero uno tiene la consulta numero uno.- house abrió la puerta y entro.- Haber ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-A mi hija le duele la barriga.- Dijo una mujer que sostenía a una pequeña de cuatro años.

-O vaya, es el caso mas difícil de toda mi vida. Túmbela.- La madre asintió con rapidez y la tumbo.- ¿Dónde te duele exactamente?

-Aquí.- Dijo la pequeña poniéndose las manos a la derecha, al lado del ombligo, un poco mas abajo. House entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te duele mucho?.- Dijo House poniendo las manos donde le indico la chica y presiono.

-Si¡¡.-Chillo. La madre histérica casi se carga a House.

-¿Esta loco? ¿Qué hace?.- House sin decir nada cogió el teléfono y llamo a su despacho.

-Cameron prepara a un cirujano……

-¿¡PARA QUE UN CIRUJANO?¡-Grito la madre.

-Tengo a una niña de cuatro años con apendicitis.

-Enseguida.- Dijo cameron con mucha rapidez.

-¿A..apen…apendicitis¡¡?

-Si señora, a-pen-di-ci-tis, nada grave tranquila, solo se podría haber muerto pero ya no pasa nada.

-Mi pobre niña.- Dijo llorando mientras abrazaba a su hija, alguien toco la puerta y entro.

-Ya esta todo listo, House.- Dijo Cameron.

-Estupendo¡ Venga corra, que tiene que operar a su hija.

-Muchas gracias, doctor..

-De nada…..-Una vez que se fue la mujer junto con Cameron.- Siguiente¡¡¡

Después de la niña con apendicitis no hubo ningún caso grave, había uno que se había comido una mosca y creía que se había envenenado porque estaba siempre vomitando, House le dijo que solo le había sentado mal y le aconsejo que comiese comida de humano no de rana, aunque House llego a la conclusión que el paciente se parecía bastante a una. Después de una dura jornada de consultas Gregory House volvió a su despacho a recobrar su posición anterior hasta que…..

-He visto a Stacy por los pasillos.- Dijo el recién llegado.

-Si, ha venido de vacaciones y para ver a Cuddy, la pobrecita echaba de menos a su amor, ya sabes el trabajo no deja tiempo para nada.- Dijo mientras jugaba con su pelotita.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Pregunto.

-En principio aburrirme, después molestare un poco a Foreman y luego a Cameron….

-Me refiero a ……

-Se a que te refieres Jimmy, pues verla los menos posible, esta vez no trabaja para defenderme a no ser que sea necesario.- Wilson le miro sorprendido.-¿Qué?

-Creo que has madurado.

-Yo estoy bien maduro, demasiado diría yo, cada vez hay mas pelo cuando me levanto por la mañana.- Wilson simplemente sonrió y se marcho.

-No tienes remedio.


	2. 2MartesDejáme adivinar´´

Intente actualizar antes pero me ponían esto -.-U

We are currently experiencing heavier than expected traffic and are unable to fulfill your request at this time. Please come back later. Thank you…….,es decir, Estamos experimentando un tráfico más pesado de lo previsto y no podemos actualmente satisfacer su petición en este tiempo. Vuelva, por favor más adelante. Gracias.

2-Martes.-Déjame adivinar……´´

Era un martes por la mañana, exactamente las 8:00, y en la casa de Gregory House solo se escuchaba el roncar del Dr.House, era un sonido grave y largo, no muy agradable, parecía un cerdo revolcándose en su preciado barro, al parecer House estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño del cual seria imposible despertarlo, el abrazaba la almohada como temiendo que esta saliese corriendo. En ese momento House dejo de roncar y comenzó a hablar y a quejarse.

-No, Foreman, no te acerques, te aviso que tengo un bastón y pienso utilizarlo, de veras soy experto en este arte.- Gruño House. Alguien que transportaba un cubo lleno agua bien fría sea acercaba sigilosamente a la cama de House.

-Ya estoy harto de intentar despertarle.- Pensó la futura victima de las humillaciones de House.- Toma esto, que te hace falta una ducha, marrano¡- Dijo mientras vertía el contenido del cubo sobre House. Este despertó al instante cuando el agua cayó encima de él.

-¡AAAHHHH¡ ¡FRIO¡ ¡FRIO¡.-Grito House.

-Lo siento, pero necesitabas una ducha.- Dijo Wilson.

-Creo que eres tu el que necesita ir al psicólogo no yo.- Dijo molesto House.- Además, podías haber calentado el agua hombre, que me voy a pillar una pulmonía y tu no quieres eso….¿verdad?

-No, lo que quiero es que te levantes que hay que ir a trabajar….

-Cierto, mejor no llegar tarde o mama Cuddy se va a enfadar.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y si llegas tiempo a lo mejor te encuentras con Stacy.- La sonrisa se esfumo de un plumazo.- ¿Qué pasa, no quieres verla?

-Prefiero ver a Cameron, esta mejor que Stacy.- Wilson le miro con una ceja interrogante.- ¿Qué? Intento olvidar a Stacy y si estoy todo el día viéndola , no lo voy a conseguir.- Wilson se limito a sonreír.

-Venga, levántate, dúchate y ponte guapo, te espero en el coche.- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

-Si, papá.-Murmuro House.

Treinta minutos mas tarde House y Wilson llegaron al hospital donde al entrar se encontraron con Cuddy y Stacy, la primera miro a house como si viese un espejismo ¿House llegando a su hora? Tendría que decirle a Wilson que no se fuese de la casa de House. Stacy simplemente trato de no mirar a Greg igual que hacia este.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí? ¿House estas enfermo?- Pregunto Cuddy poniéndole la mano en la frente, este la aparto con delicadeza''.

-No, pero alguien esta mañana me ha tirado un cubo de agua fría para despertarme.- House simulo un estornudo.- Será mejor que suba y le pida a Cameron que me prepare una infusión de esas, ¿sabes, sus recetas para el resfriado son muy buenas.

-Si Cameron deja su dulzura en el té que prepara exclusivamente para su amado jefe.- Dijo Wilson con voz soñadora, House alzo las cejas.

-Cuddy creo que el enfermo aquí es tu Doctor de Oncológica y no yo.- En ese momento vio a través de las puertas del hospital como Cameron se despedía de un muchacho. Wilson al verlo distraído siguió su mirada hasta encontrar a los dos, Cuddy miraba sorprendida a House y Stacy estaba ceñuda. Cameron entro por la puerta con la cabeza agachada y al levantarla se encontró con la mirada penetrante de House.- Hey , Cameron ¿te has echado novio?- Solo Wilson notó el tono molesto de House.

-¿Por qué tendría que responderte?- Dijo sin parar de caminar.

-Eres mi chica en este hospital y me pongo celoso.- Dejo intentando sonar sarcástico. Cameron que estaba de espaldas a ellos se sorprendió.

-Yo no soy tu chica.

-Mmm, eso te gustaría ¿Verdad?-Dijo House divertido al ver a Cameron negar con la cabeza, molestar a Cameron era su hobby favorito.

-Por supuesto, sueño todas las noches con eso.-No esperaba la sinceridad de la chica aunque todos pensaron que era una broma. House entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Espera mujer, que subo contigo¡-Dijo mientras cojeaba en dirección al ascensor, por lo que Cameron aguanto la puerta, House se puso al lado y sonrió.- ¡Siempre he querido subir en el ascensor con una mujer guapa, por si se queda atascado¡- House se rió mientras que Cameron agacho la cabeza ruborizada ¿House la había llamado guapa delante de los demás? ¿¡Delante de Stacy¡?. La puerta se cerro, lo cual era señal para que los otros tres hablaran.

-Aquí hay algo.- Dijo Cuddy mirando con sospecha hacia el ascensor.- Hacen buena pareja , ¿no crees James?

-Apuesto 50 a que estos dos acaban juntos.

-Pues yo también los apuesto en contra.- Dijo Stacy. Tanto Wilson como Cuddy la miraron sonrientes.

-Bueno, yo me subo ya a mi despacho, adiós.- Dijo Wilson que procedió a dirigirse hacia el ascensor.- Esto va a ser interesante.

Entre tanto House y Cameron ya había llegado al despacho de este. Mientras ella le preparaba un té de nueces y jengibre, House trataba de sacarle quien era ese chico, pero Cameron se dedicaba a ignorarlo.

-Esa tendencia tuya de ignorarme no me gusta nada.- House se puso serio.- Ya enserio, ¿Quién era ese tío? ¿Tu amigo, tu novio………..tu padre?- Cameron se acerco con el té en la mano.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea mi padre?- Pregunto sonriendo y ofreciéndole la taza, que House cogió encantado y le dio un sorbo.

-…….Entonces solo queda el amigo ó el NOVIO.- Dijo destacando la ultima palabra.

-¿Estas celoso?- Pregunto intrigada.

-No, es que soy curioso y si no me entero de algo que me interesa me vuelvo insoportable y ahuyento a las titis.- Dijo con una mueca en los labios.

-Tú siempre eres insoportable.- Dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya decía yo, POR ESO NO SE ME ACERCA NINGUNA.-Dijo simulando estar fastidiado.

-Bueno, ninguna no, por lo que yo se ahí dos que si que se te acercan.- Dijo en tono misterioso.

-Mmmm, déjame adivinar, tú y Stacy.- House abrió la puerta, y susurro.- Prefiero que te acerques tu.- Al parecer no se dio cuenta de que Cameron la había escuchado. Poco después, el busca de Cameron sonó , vio que era un mensaje que decía :

-Que sepas que no te has librado, luego descubriré quien es ese chico ´´

Cameron se lo guardo en el bolsillo mientras sonreía.

-Este hombre nunca cambiara, y no quiero que lo haga .

Continuar…………..

Pues como el titulo del fic es Nunca cambiaras, creo que esta frase tiene que salir en casi todos los capis del fic XP. Siento que no sean muy largos pero de House no hay mucho…es decir, que hay que inventar mucho ;).

**A quien les interese mi fic de harry potter, encontrara todo los capis k llevo (24 son) en he decidido k serán siete capítulos, uno por cada día de la semana;)**

Ahora avances informativos la pareja de este fics es……………………….os dejare con el misterio, (no seas tonta almu, ya lo saben), o no¡ tengo el síndrome de golum¡ nosotras sabemos el secreto ( si, súper secreto Mua…) ajajajaja ¬¬U Toy fatal ya lo se , a mi me encanta (la única k nos encanta) es la relación de mi Gregory(Mío solo mío nuestro tesoro)………¬¬U, ejem, como iba diciendo este fic es un House/Cameron, es k esos dos pegan (yo creo k no)……¿Quién te ha pedido tu opinión?...Dejémoslo, hombre son algo diferentes pero como están hechos el una para el otro ( si, puede que cameron sea la única mujer…) junto con Stacy ( ¬¬ que pueda aguantarlo.)

XAO Y DEJAD REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡ K MOLAN¡¡


	3. Dolor

3.-Miércoles.- Dolor.

House entro fastidiado a su despacho pues el día anterior no había conseguido sacarle a Cameron la identidad de aquel muchacho y parecía que a ella le divertía que House fuese detrás suya preguntando sobre ello, la verdad, estaba encantada de que por fin House le prestara atención aunque fuese por Matt. Sus tres empleados volvieron la cabeza al oír un constante sonido de un bastón, House volvía a dar vueltas por su despacho para intentar no pensar en su pierna derecha, aun recordaba el despertar posterior a la operación realizada por Cuddy y firmada por Stacy. Aquel día fue cuando empezó a convertirse en lo que era hoy en día, un ser solitario, amargado y enfadado con el mundo.

House siempre pensó que nadie nunca mas le querría, por eso se había sorprendido de que alguien como Cameron se fijase en él, además ya estaba tan acostumbrado a su nueva persona que no quería cambiarla, por eso dejo que Stacy se quedase con Mark, por eso ahuyento e hirió a Cameron en aquella cita, House suspiro maldiciendo su ¿estupidez? No la estupidez era estar pensando en esas cosas, ¿Qué le importaba a él que Cameron tuviese un novio? Nada´´ Se dijo así mismo. En ese momento la puerta de la sala a continuación de su despacho se abrió dejando a pasar a un muchacho, a ese muchacho, House le observo detenidamente mientas este parecía hablar con los tres chicos, pelo castaño corto y unos ojos llenos de alegría muy diferentes a los suyos. Se aferro muy fuerte al bastón cuando vio como el muchacho abrazaba a Cameron y la besaba en la mejilla.

- Dejad ya el parloteo que tenéis trabajo.- Dijo tras abrir la puerta de la sala.

- No tenemos trabajo.- Le contesto Foreman.

-Pues que scooby busque.- Dijo refiriéndose hacia Chase que salio de la sala tras la indirecta de su jefe.- ¡Vaya¡ ¿Pero quien tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso hay alguien nuevo en el equipo y no me he enterado?

-Oh, perdone, no me he presentado, soy Matt C……

-Por si no lo has captado, chico. Lo que quiero es que te largues, no que te presentes.- House y Matt se quedaron mirando a los ojos ante la atenta e interesada mirada de Cameron.

-Luego te veo , Allison.- Dijo saliendo del despacho.

-¿Tienes que ser tan borde?- Pregunto Cameron. House solo le dirigió una mirada que expresaba que no estaba con humor para hablar.

-Perdería parte de mi encanto.- Se comenzó a escuchar una melodía de un móvil, que parecía ser de House.- ¡Oh, vaya¡ Angelina hacia tiempo que no me llamabas amor.- Abrió el móvil respondiendo a la llamada.- Hola mamá, ¿Qué tal por España?- Se fue a su despacho para dar algo de privacidad a la conversación.

Mientras en la sala continua Cameron observaba a House y Foreman a Cameron.

- Deberías haberle dicho quien es el chico.

-Que se chinche, además el acabara descubriéndolo.

-Cierto, no se como se las apaña pero siempre lo consigue.- House volvió a entrar en la sala y por un segundo Cameron pudo ver su cara, parecía como si hubiese envejecido de golpe y podría jurar que su ojos estaban húmedos. House fue directamente hacia la maquina de café para intentar sacar algo de dicha sustancia, pero fue inútil, por lo que opto por pegar a la maquina como un niño pequeño que golpea a un juguete que ha dejado de funcionar.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto preocupada. House ni se molesto en contestar, simplemente salio del despacho. Cameron miro sin comprender a Foreman.

-Se habrá quedado sin vicodina.- La puerta se volvió a abrir pero esta vez eran dos personas, Cuddy y Wilson.

- ¿Dónde esta House? – Pregunto Cuddy.

-Acaba de irse, recibió una llamada de su madre y después de pegar a la maquina se fue.- Contesto Foreman.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Al ver los rostros preocupados de Cuddy y Wilson.

- Ehhh…

-Nada.- Dijo House que volvió a aparecer con una taza en mano.- Todo el mundo esta feliz, feliz.- Se metió rápidamente en su despacho y echo la persiana. Esta vez Cameron no pudo ver su rostro pues al parecer House les había dado la espalda a conciencia.

-Iré a hablar con él.- Dijo Wilson.

-Ten cuidado.- Dijo Cuddy. Los chicos les miraban sin comprender. Wilson entro en el despacho y Cuddy se marcho.

-¿Se puede?

- No.- Wilson observo a su amigo, o más bien su espalda. House estaba sentado en su silla dado la espalda a su amigo.- ¿Para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta?

-Es de buena educación.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Al no recibir respuesta de House decidió seguir él.- Siento mucho lo ocurrido.

- No se a que te refieres.- Wilson noto en su voz un gran dolor que no podía controlar u ocultar.

-House se lo ocurrido, no me lo tienes que ocultar.

- Fuera.- Murmuro House.

- ..House…- Suspiro.

-¡FUERA¡ - Grito de nuevo pero sin darse la vuelta.

-Como quieras, estaré en mi despacho…por si quieres hablar de ello….

En la sala de al lado solo se había escuchado el ultimo grito de House y la salida de Wilson. Cameron miraba preocupada hacia la puerta del despacho de su jefe. Le había visto triste y ella nunca le había visto de tal forma.

-Parece que ha pasado algo gordo.- Dijo Foreman.- Puede que tenga relación con la llamada.- Alguien volvió a entrar y al parecer volvía a buscar a la misma persona.

-¿Esta Greg?- Pregunto Stacy.

-Si, pero creo que no esta de humor para visitas.-Contesto Cameron.

-Es comprensible.- Dijo mirando hacia la puerta del despacho.

-¿Alguien nos va a decir que ha pasado?

-El padre de Greg ha muerto de un infarto.- Cameron abrió de par en par los ojos y miro rápidamente hacia el despacho de House.- Aunque no le caía especialmente bien su padre, le habrá afectado, en realidad, lo quería mucho.- Se dirigió hacia el despacho de House cuando la detuvieron.

-No creo que debas entrar.- Dijo Foreman.- Acaba de echar a gritos a Wilson.- Stacy asintió y se retiro de la sala.- No creo que coja ningún caso hoy.

-Alguien debería hablar con él.

-Allá tu si quieres hablar con él, pero te echara gritos.- Ignorando a Eric, Cameron entro en el despacho de House.


End file.
